


My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Chapter 1

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19





	My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Chapter 1

Sophia's pov :

 

i was laying on my stomach on my bed reading a book i was reading a muggle book called the mortal instruments it was an interesting one I liked it a lot it was one of my favourite books to re read the series of apart from the bad girls don't die one that book series was at the top of my list 

 

I was just getting to a good part when my bedroom was opened 

 

"Sophia come on breakfast is ready " Mum said 

 

"okay I'll be down in a minute Mum" I replied to her 

 

"okay but hurry up before it all gets eaten " she said to me and left my room walking back down stairs 

 

I picked up my book mark that was next to me and marked my page and shut the book leaving it on my bed when I stood up getting off my bed walking out my room shutting my door as I left I walked down stairs and in to the dining room sitting at the table 

 

with my mum , dad ,little brother harry and my god father or as I call him uncle Sirius Mum passed me a plate and I started filling it up I grabbed bacon French toast and pancakes and I filled up my cup with orange juice and digged in to my food 

 

"Are you gonna eat all that sweetheart " dad had asked me 

 

I looked at him finishing my mouthful 

 

"yes yes I am dad I'm a growing wolf what else would you expect I ate this much anyway you should know that by now dad" I said to him smirking 

 

he just laughed at me and shook his head 

 

"of course now you remember we're going to the Weasley's today right so you can't just sit up in your room all day reading or whatever you do up there" he said to me 

 

"of course I remember dad I'll be planning with Fred and George you know pranks and stuff" I said smirking 

 

"don't get in to too much trouble this year " Mum said smiling and shaking her head at me 

 

"No promises " I replied back smirking at them 

 

they just shook their heads at me and laughed after a few minutes I had finished what was on my plate 

 

"can I go shower and get dressed now " I asked talking to Mum 

 

"of course dear hurry up because we'll have to go soon " Mum replied 

 

so I stood up from my chair and went back upstairs and straight in to the bathroom that was attached to my room I got out of my pyjamas put them in the dirty hamper that was in my bathroom turned on my shower waiting for it to get warm enough when I did I jumped straight in 

 

Letting the water relax me I grabbed my blueberry scented body wash put some in my hand and washed my self with it then I grabbed my bubblegum scented shampoo washed my hair with that and did the same with the conditioner 

 

I made sure all of it was out before turning off the water grabbing the towel wrapping it around me I walked over to the basement when the tap and the mirror I looked in the mirror and my brown hair was now blue 

 

One thought in my head was dad he switched out my shampoo and conditioner with blue hair dye but jokes on him I was going to dye my hair this colour soon anyway I grabbed my hair dryer and turned it on and started drying my hair 

 

After a minute or two my hair was all dry I turned off my hair dryer and put it back down in the rack it was hanging on before I walked in to my room shut my door and locked it I dried my self off and grabbed out a bra and some panties put them on 

 

Then I grabbed out a pair of black jeans a grey singlet that had a mermaid on it put them on grabbed out a plain blue jacket put that on then walked over to my shoe rack and grabbed a pair on my converse shoes and grabbed a pair of clean socks out another draw 

 

I sat on my bed and put on my socks then my shoes I picked up my bag that had a book full of pranking ideas to share with the twins and a pencil , eraser , a sharpener and my drawing pad 

 

I unlocked my door and walked out my room with my bad on my shoulder I shut my door behind me and went straight down stairs and walked in to the kitchen / dining room where everyone was I smirked at dad 

 

"Seems my shampoo and conditioner got switched with blue hair dye " I said with my arms crossed and eyebrows arched 

 

"Seems it did " dad replied laughing 

 

"Well jokes on you dad I was gonna dye my hair this colour soon anyway " I replied back smiling 

 

When the smirk from his face dropped and he stopped laughing 

 

"Oh come on" he said clearly disappointed 

 

"Dad your never gonna get me it looks like you've lost your touch " I replied back with a laugh 

 

He just shook his head at me

 

"I'm offended Sophia that hurts my own daughter thinks I've lost my touch " dad said 

 

"Lily can you believe that " dad said adding on to his previous comment over reacting 

 

We all just laughed at him it was time to go we were taking floo powder to get to the burrow

Dad was first then Mum and so on I was last I grabbed some floo powder stepped in the fire place and shouted the burrow 

 

A few short seconds later I was stepping out of the fire place at the Weasley house and warmly greeted by mrs Weasley 

 

"Hi mrs Weasley " I said to her smiling 

 

pulling away from the hug she had pulled me in to just a few seconds ago she looked at my hair and smiled 

 

"Dad tried pranking me again but that didn't really work out I was dying my hair this colour anyway " I said to her

 

"Of course he did I like the new colour it suits you dear" she said to me with a warm smile 

 

"Thank you mrs Weasley " I replied back smiling 

 

"What have told you I said call me molly dear " she said smiling 

 

"Of course molly " I said back still smiling


End file.
